Human
Humans are a broad category of humanoids found throughout the world, whose heritage is usually attributed to the Subrason people. Humans make up the vast majority of humanoids, and the word "human" actually comes from the word "humanoid." Humans are most noted for their wide range of skills and their endurance. Like dwarves, they are remarkably hardy and can recover rather quickly from injuries, and don't succumb to illness or infection as often as other races. Humans are severely vulnerable in their youth, and in what are described as their "formative years," take on a number of traits of their environment and culture that influence their personality and abilities. Humans have existed for a long time, long before the Bronze Era, and likely emerged as a result of the founding of Espios. Thereafter, they were able to quickly settle throughout the Old World in generations. Many of the greatest and most dominant empires in world history have been human empires, a result of their ferocity, tenacity, perseverance, and responsive nature. Humans have sometimes been referred to as a "catalyst" race, or disparagingly, as a "bloodless" race. For a variety of reasons relating to common lineage, a human who parents a child with another race will usually have offspring that takes after the other parent. For instance, human and Auber parents will consistently produce silver-blooded offspring. Silver-blooded and Auber parents will have Auber offspring, but silver-blooded and human parents will only have silver-blooded children. In addition, many of the "cursed races," like tieflings, who have children with humans will produce more tiefling children, while this is not the case with any other race. Society The Virtutantic One of the main cultural elements that distinguishes human cultures is a cyclical and unreconcilable conflict known as the Virtutantic, a cultural debate that has previously led to upheaval. Traditionally, humans have been known for drawing a great deal from both the cultures of dwarves and of elves. Many aspects of human art and science come from the elves, and the dwarves have been recognized as great philosophers and teachers who have illuminated humans on subjects of philosophy and language. The Virtutantic posits that this is not a balanced dichotomy, with many societies of men drawing more heavily from one or the other, with a return to the average instigating great conflict, as with the Magdamolia. Ethnic groups There are a wide variety of ethnic groups that humans fall into, which often relate to their region of origin and the movement of different groups over time. Though there is too much variation and intermixing to definitively pinpoint any single person to any single group, as it is not as cut-and-dry as a race, humans will usually have the appearance of one of the following major ethnic groups. Note that these are listed from those with the highest populations to the lowest, as of CE 980. Hiberians The central inhabitants of southern Arborea, Arcadia, and western Cascadia are the closest to the former citizens of the Dinamid Republic. Hiberians are comprised of two primary groups: the greater number of Senerites who abandoned Jigoku during the Exodus, and to a lesser extent, the Masagatae. The Hiberians are typically short, broad-shouldered, and have brown hair and light brown eyes, though it is not uncommon for a Hiberian to have light blue eyes. They are one of the more diverse ethnic groups, as they can be further divided by regions and by certain facial features, such as their nose or if they are prone to going bald. They typically have English names. Casmirese Most of the humans who inhabit Kasmir are descended from one of a few Hiberian families that settled the eastern coast in antiquity, when most of Laconia was called Casamiria. These people have dark brown hair, a dusky complexion, and dark brown eyes, and are identifiable with the many houses of Cedonia or Brumadoria. They are sometimes confused with the Iselli, but have softer and less pronounced facial features, and if not for their complexion would look more similar to Hiberians. They typically have Spanish names. Torrians The peoples of northern Arborea, as well as Eragonia, trace their lineage to the Masagatae, though they are also share ancestry with the Hiberians. Anyone with deep blue eyes can usually trace their lineage to the Masagatae, as they were the group to introduce the trait to the Old World. Torrians are usually of average height, have black or dark brown hair and almost always have blue eyes. They typically have German names. Sagatae This ethnic group includes those native to Bastria, Crotalusia, and the mountains surrounding these regions. The Sagatae are the closest descendants of the Masagatae, as the name implies, and have lived in the mountains of the Orphans and eastern Arripides for generations. They have a distinctive appearance, as they are tall, pale, and have blonde hair and blue eyes, though their eyes are typically a lighter blue than the Torrians and Hiberians. The trait for blonde hair is almost always associated with the peoples of this region. They typically have Norse names. Boriats Those whose family can trace their roots to the Madelians are short, have light brown or auburn hair and either amber or hazel eyes. They are similar in appearance to the Hiberians, other than the fact that their eyes are usually a unique blend of brown and yellow, they are usually much leaner, and they are uniquely olive-skinned. Their limited interactions with the elves has resulted in their difference in appearance, as well as their stature and culture. They typically have Egyptian names. Iselli The latest of the migrants from Jigoku, they mainly settled on the lowlands and coasts of Medea, as well some communities of Kasmir. The Iselli bear resemblance to the Casmirese, being of a darker complexion and having dark brown eyes and hair. They are easily distinguished by their large eyes, aquiline nose, curly hair, and high cheekbones. This is said to be a standard of attractiveness modeled after the god Melakesh. They typically have Arabic names. Catalani Hiberian migrants who, due to religious differences during the Magdamolia, settled the eastern Ivies mountain chain, north of the chain of Manilusa and Sindanaro. The Catalani are worshippers of Saclis who later played an important role in the reformation and formation of the Ascani Empire. They are of average height with brown or auburn hair, brown eyes, and a lighter complexion. They are also recognized by their thick facial hair, a prominent brow ridge, and a broad, flat nose. They typically have Slavic ''names. Illyrians Those who are native to ''Illyria have a unique culture and heritage to those of Solernia. Two waves of immigrants from Madelia during the Democratic War and from Solernia were compounded by relative isolation and successful repulsions from foreign invaders. The Illyrians'' are known for having steel-grey eyes and light brown hair. They are also associated with having a cleft chin. Illyrians are often very conservative about their pedigree and do not often have children with those who are not also from ''Illyria. They typically have French names. Rones The Rones migrated across the Shallow Sea in the Ninth Era and moved into Sardonia and Tethryndor, where a majority of them settled and mixed with the elves. The Rones are tall, have red hair and green eyes. Most people who have green eyes can claim to have Ronish heritage, though the trait also appears in those with Silver heritage as well. The Rones are also very pale, and in their youth will also have a lot of freckles. Most who are of Ronish descent identify themselves as such with the epithet, "the Rone," to distinguish themselves from those of Jade descent who appear similar. They typically have Celtic names. Davarians Davarians are people who inhabited the antiquated subregion of Davaria, now most often associated with the House of Myrtle or some of the lower classes in Eragonia. Davarians once lived along the Ivies along the Salissan Sea, and have black almond eyes and black or brown hair, and a majority of the time, flat noses. They are now somewhat dispersed, though Davarian descent is usually easy to identify by their eyes. They typically have Mesoamerican names. Mardocs The Mardocs are a formerly persecuted class of Corrivalia that have become far more dispersed since the fall of the Ascani Empire. They are lighter in complexion than the Hiberians, and notably have blue eyes with red flecks. Their hair color varies from black to light brown, and they also have noticeably rounder ears than other ethnic groups. The reason the Mardocs were originally persecuted is unknown, though even today the group still shows solidarity with one another for their shared ancestry. As a result, even when living among a greater human population, they will still form a very isolated and tightly knit community within their city or region separate from other people. Their names are a diverse mix of English, Slavic, ''and ''German. Kulegs The descendants of Boriat peasants that settled on the Grand Victoria peninsula, the eastern foothills of the Orphans are known as Kulegs. The Kulegs can also trace ancestry to Torrian and Illyrian soldiers who were given land in Grand Victoria during the service of Horace Virilo. They are most notable for their bright blue eyes that appear almost violet in sunlight. They otherwise have light brown or auburn hair and are known to be one of the shorter ethnic groups, considering their historical diet has been mostly grain and shellfish. The Kulegs nearly went extinct during the Saturnite Wars, when pillaging by starving Boriat highlanders and Auber invasion and enslavement resulted in the Kulegs all but disappearing from Grand Victoria. Today, they are very often only recognized by their eye color, and are so rare that those of Kuleg descent often receive the epithet, "the Kuleg." They typically have Roman ''or Greek names. Game Mechanics ''Use this as your guide to creating a human character. Note that all humans in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2, and two ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know all dialects of Common, and one additional language of your choice. Apprenticeship. You can choose one additional skill of your choice from your class. Mother Tongue. You can learn a new dialect or a new language in half the required time. Ethnic Immunity. You roll advantage on all saving throws against disease. Evil Eye. Humans are best known for inheriting the euzkadi from the Subrason, or the "evil eye." Choose one humanoid you can see within 30 feet. You may cast bane on that humanoid using only somatic components, and without concentration. This effect lasts until that humanoid uses lesser restoration ''or other magical healing. Once you use this trait, you cannot do so again until you finish a long rest. 'Regional Feat'''. You can choose one feat from the Feat List, as it relates to your place of origin. Category:Races Category:Humans